MPC! 17
Closed heart! Nisshoku vs. Cure X! (閉じた心! 日食対キュアX！''Tojita kokoro! Nisshoku tai kyua X!'') is the 17th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Eiji sees himself in a white void floating. As he tries searching for help, he sees two familiar silhouettes: Kong Baron and Queen Zoraya. Then, he sees two babies, and concludes the girl is his missing twin. Before he can ask them anything, a black void appears and engulfs the family, the babies being separated and a dark hand reaching for the baby girl. Eiji wakes up scared, and as he picks up his dream diary, he notice this same dream was written many times. The next day, Daisuke arrives at the Precure Club begging for mercy, and Kosuke explains he just got out of math class. Maeko is excited to test the camera she found in her basement. As they all take a group photo, Eiji is shown to not be smiling. He explains his dreams have gone repetitive and he still can't find if it meant his twin died at the hands of Paradox Corps or if they turned her into a monster. Orbit explains that despite all the horrendous experiments on fairies, during her time trapped in the corps, she hasn't found anything about experimenting on humans or humanoid aliens. Daisuke and the team offer to help him, since he's done a lot for the team as well. As the day comes to an end, and Maeko is off to the photo shop to get her pictures, she feels somebody's following her. As she quickly enters an alley, she calls Daisuke and as he answers, she's grabbed by her feet and disappears. All Daisuke hears is her scream. While Kosuke tries calming Daisuke down, believing she could be pulling a prank on them, Daisuke replies to that that she'd never do something like that to him, because he's not fond of scare pranks. As they find her cellphone and the old camera in the alley, Kosuke accepts they need help. Eiji draws in his dream diary, unable to pull the pieces together; suddenly, Daisuke and the others knock on his door. As Oshin opens the door, Daisuke is tearing up in fear. Yukio explains Maeko has gone missing and they might need Eiji's help. Before Eiji can say anything, a shadow pass quickly by all of them and leave a message on the wall: "Cure X, come alone, and face me for real. - Nisshoku". Toshiro thinks it could be a trap, but Eiji is determined to find out answers to his dreams. Daisuke fears for him and Maeko, but Eiji promises he'll be okay. After he transforms, Yukio asks where exactly this battle is happening. As he tries to see the location in the message, it opens a dark void and he's dragged into it. Wan-chan then jump to him and is dragged there as well. As the void closes, the message is gone and the team is left in shock. Cure X arrive in a distant field, outside the city, and as Wan-chan falls into his arms, he finds the fairy puppy a place to hide, worried about what Nisshoku might be planning. His trail of thought is interrupted by her, in a shorter dress, with her hair loose and her eyes glowing red. Maeko, trapped in some kind of black webbing, recovers his conscience and can't move. As she sees the fight about to start, Wan-chan comes out of his hideout and floats up to help her. She asks why he doesn't float most of the time, and he explains it's more exhausting than it seems, like using his powers. As Nisshoku charges with a giant sword, Cure X defends the best he can, ignoring her comments and using the environment at his favor. Boosting his jump with the trees, he disarms Nisshoku and use his Wonder Rope to immobilize her. As he demand her to free Maeko, she appears behind him, freed by Wan-chan. Nisshoku startes at Maeko, and her hatred flows around her aura. Her earrings light up red and she's envolved by her black webbing, emerging from this cocoon as a monstruous spider Crashju. Cure X charges at her, fighting with all he has, but the more he attacks her web body, the more it grows back, and eventually Cure X's time runs out and he returns back to normal. Nisshoku proclaims no one else will betray or lie to her again, as she traps Eiji and his Shiewel falls. Maeko tries asking what is she talking about, and Nisshoku reveals she was Tamiko, and that she never had a friend like Maeko, and that she truly believed she loved her, but then left her for another person. Maeko tries explaining she's wrong, that she believed friends are never enough, but Nisshoku refuses to hear her and swears she'll destroy her for breaking her heart. Wan-chan then shouts for her to stop hurting his friends, and his belly glows, making the Shiewels glow and showing the way to Daisuke and his friends. After transforming, the Cures run towards the bright light, jumping from place to place, and kicking down Nisshoku in sync. Now free, Eiji runs to hug his friends, and Daisuke is relieved to see Maeko okay. Orbit asks how Wan-chan did that, and he admits he doesn't remember, despite remembering her. Maeko gives back Eiji's Shiewel and he transforms again, explaining the situation shortly. As they fight down Nisshoku, they call for Themis Bow, but Cure X stop them, pointing out Maeko's worry, and that they have to defeat her, but not destroy, for Maeko's sake. Maeko then throw him the purple Shiewel, seeing it glow, and as he has both of them, like in the Themis Bow's appearance, a golden silhouette appears to him, this time being Queen Zoraya. She reaches for both him and Nisshoku and Eiji's Shiewel glow, him knowing what to do. He asks for the team to borrow their powers to him for a moment, mentioning the Precure' sixtth oath, and attacks Nisshoku with the joint of all six Shiewels, shouting Precure Wonder Salvation, dissolving the Crashju form and as Nisshoku floats to the ground, breaking her earrings. The team cheers for Cure X, and Daisuke realize it's been more than five minutes. Eiji is surprised, but also happy. Nisshoku looks down and tears up, her eyes back to normal, asking why Maeko abandoned her, and why even with all this power, she couldn't rip away this pain. Maeko approaches her, explaining she never meant to replace her, and explains that everyone can be friends with her, even Nisshoku. As she smiles at her, something inside her stops and she falls unconscious. Cure X is desperate, and reveals to the team she's his missing twin Tama, for everyone's shock. Precure references * Nisshoku's conflict with Maeko and her fate at the end of the episode is a direct reference to Eas/Setsuna/Cure Passion (Fresh Precure!) * In the Precure Club, there is now a Cure Yell poster with Hooray, Hooray written. * The joined power technique, mostly reserved for a final battle is used here. * Cure X's time running out situation, like Cure Ace (Doki Doki Precure) is cut out thanks to his Shiewel upgrade. Category:Mighty Precure!